everywitchwayfandomcom-20200223-history
Spells/Gallery
Emma Casting Spell10.jpg|Emma casting a spell Emma Freezes Time.PNG|Emma freezing time Emma And Andi8.JPG|Emma casting a spell Emma Casting Spell9.JPG|Emma casting a spell Emmacastingaspell.jpg|Emma casting a spell EmmaCloningHerself.png|Emma cloning herself Tumblr n7p0dph06R1s2w9y9o3 400.gif|Emma casting a spell (gif) Tumblr mxvfdnBfHt1rcqnnxo3 400.gif ImagesMaddieandEmmaWitches.jpg|Emma and Maddie having a magic duel Aportación.gif|Maddie casting a spell Maddie12.jpg|Maddie casting a spell Maddie10.jpg|Maddie casting a spell Maddie3.jpg|Maddie casting a spell Evil Emma Casting Spell3.JPG|Evil Emma changing the color of the dress Evil Emma Casting Spell2.JPG|Evil Emma teleporting Emma and Daniel to the Abyss Emma Casting Spell6.JPG|Emma casting a spell Emma Unslimed.JPG|Emma after casting a spell Emma Casting Spell4.JPG|Emma casting a spell Emma Loses Her Powers.JPG|Emma casting a spell Emma Casting Spell.jpg|Emma casting a spell Witchcastmaddiespell.jpg|Maddie casting a spell Teleportation.png|Emma casting a spell The Principal.png|The Principal casting a spell Emmaspell.jpg|Emma casting a spell Th-19.jpeg|Ursula casting a spell Th-48.jpeg|Emma and Maddie casting a spell Emmaspell3.jpg|Emma casting a spell Emmaspell2.jpg|Emma casting a spell Jax Loses His Powers.JPG|Agamemnon taking Jax's powers Desdemonaspell.jpg|Desdesmona casting a spell Maddie Mood Ring Casting Spell.JPG|Maddie casting a spell Emmaspell4.jpg|Emma casting a spell Emma Casting Spell11.JPG|Emma casting a spell Emmaclonespell.jpg|Emma cloning herself Teleportation.jpg|Emma casting a spell Emmaspell.gif|Emma casting a spell (gif) Emmaspell6.jpg|Emma casting a spell Emmaspell.png|Emma casting a spell Maddie Casting Spell4.JPG|Maddie casting a spell Emma Casting Spell13.JPG|Emma casting a spell Jax Casting Spell2.JPG|Jax casting a spell Emmaspell7.jpg|Emma casting a spell Emmaspell8.jpg|Emma casting a spell Evil Emma Casting Spell.jpg|Evil Emma casting a spell Eww-emmas-spell-book-flipbook-image-7.jpg Jaxspider.jpg Eww-emmas-spell-book-flipbook-image-2.jpg Eww-maddie-spell-book-flipbook-image.jpg Eww-emmas-spell-book-flipbook-image.jpg Emmaparrot.jpg Eww-emmas-spell-book-flipbook-image-5.jpg Maddiespell-2.jpg Eww-emmas-spell-book-flipbook-image-9.jpg Animaltransformationspell.jpg Maddiespell-3.jpg Maddiespell-4.jpg Jax Casting Spell3.JPG|Jax casting a spell Emma Casting Spell14.JPG|Emma casting a spell Maddie Casting Spell5.JPG|Maddie casting a spell Emma Casting Spell.PNG|Emma casting a spell on Andi Emma Casting Spell16.JPG|Emma casting a spell on Andi Emma And Jax Casting Spell2.JPG|Emma and Jax casting a spell Maddie Casting Spell6.JPG|Maddie casting a spell Andi Turns Invisible.JPG|Jax casting a spell Emma Casting Spell19.JPG|Emma casting a spell on Jax SpellBook.jpg Everywitchways3.png Defiance.jpg|Emma casting a spell Emma Casting Spell21.JPG|Emma casting a spell Emma And Jax12.JPG Emma Turns Philip Human.JPG|Emma casting a spell Emma-every-witch-way-spell-signature-gif-o.gif|Maddie casting a spell (gif) Desdemona Casting Spell3.JPG|Desdemona casting a spell giphy.gif ImagesCA60YVQY.jpg 1ecb04bc82478ee4155d25d0d9e20ae0103.gif|Maddie freezing Emma (gif) Every-witch-way-season-1-episode-15-now-tv.jpg 098e2b0110c21e591d270775ff1f6238 thumb114.jpg|Emma and Maddie having a magic duel ImagesCA20JXI6.jpg 5zs3.jpg hqdefault103.jpg Agamemnon_and_Desdemona.JPG|Agamemnon and Desdemona casting a spell hqdefault 2.jpg|Emma cloning herself Lvnz.jpg Every-witch-way-season-1-episode-7-now-tv.jpg Freeze_emma.jpg Desdemona_Hand_Stuck.JPG Last_Light.JPG|Desdemona casting a spell Paralyzed.JPG Maddiespell.jpg|Maddie casting a spell Maddie Transports.JPG|Maddie teleports Maddie Transports2.JPG|Maddie teleports AHR0cDovLzUwLjcuMTY0LjIxODo4MTgyL2kvMTkvMDExNTQvMXUzMnJyaG85eWdi106.jpg Emma-s-Spell-every-witch-way-104.jpg 3cc4d42a6528cb5b39330bbc90b06fa9.jpg H9OiH.jpg|Maddie casting a spell Maddie.gif|Maddie casting a spell (gif) QxAlJ.jpg Emmaclonespellfight.jpg|Emma and Evil Emma having a magic duel Jax Casting Spell6.JPG|Jax casting a spell Emma And Desdemona 2.JPG|Desdemona and Evil Emma having a magic duel Emma Casting Spell26.JPG|Emma casting a spell 14.jpg|Evil Emma casting a spell maxresdefaults301.jpg 1f6358.jpg E5ef5358dd30985c14b694e1cd1601b0.jpg Eww5.png Beachside_7_Every_Witch_Way23.png|Emma casting a spell (gif) Beachside_7_Every_Witch_Way26.png|Emma casting a spell 370709-2b028d.jpg|Emma casting a spell CJl0bjbUwAAh4dD.jpg CJ5pIK9WwAAt9Xo.jpg 196c19.jpg 9ik6.jpg QI9uw4.gif Emma-casting-spells-o.gif|Emma casting a spell (gif) Maddie-casting-spells-o.gif|Maddie casting a spell (gif) Maddies-spell-signature-gif-o.gif|Maddie casting a spell (gif) Principal-torres-spell-signature-gif-o.gif|The Principal casting a spell (gif) Jax-spell-signature-gif-o.gif|Jax teleporting (gif) Wipedown.png|Maddie wiping Gigi's memory Maddie protects Ursula.png|Maddie casting a spell Tumblr memorywipe 500.gif|Jax and Emma casting a spell (gif) JemmavsJake.png|Emma and Jax casting a spell on Jake Novoa Cap 13.png|Emma casting a reflection spell on the Council's spell EveryWitchWay-Magia-1024x768.jpg|Emma casting a spell maxresdefault-2.jpg|Emma casting a spell maxresdefault-3.jpg|Maddie casting a spell Maxresdefault-4.jpg|Desdemona trying to take Emma's powers Maxresdefault-5.jpg|Agamemnon casting a spell imagesEAO59JRD.jpg Emma Casting Spell23.JPG|Emma casting a spell JEX1yU.gif|Jax cloning himself (gif) S80Aim.gif|Emma cloning herself (gif) K UY7J.gif|Emma casting a spell (gif) Imag.jpg Andi's sacrifice .jpg|Liana casting a spell 11378124 1590855494508485 1183051130 n.jpg PrincipalIsBack.jpg Emandi118.jpg|Emma casting a spell Every Witch Way S0207.jpg|Emma casting a spell Gbc8p.jpg|Desdemona casting a spell Zombie219.jpg|Emma casting a spell Jaddie211.gif|Jax casting a spell on Maddie (gif) Image-6.jpeg|Desdemona conjuring a huge lock Eww-416-full-episode-thumb-1x1.jpg|Emma casting a spell FU63gB.gif|Jax casting a spell on Emma (gif) Pz7DlJ.gif|Maddie casting a spell (gif) Frenemies416.png|Emma taking Maddie's powers VIHvto.gif|Emma shapeshifting into Maddie (gif) 7o 5f6.gif|Emma casting a spell (gif) Tumblr n7p0dph06R1s2w9y9o2 400.gif|Emma and Maddie having a magic duel (gif) Lkikv8gcfan3.jpg|Jax casting a spell 486060735_640.jpg|Emma casting a spell Every Witch Way Principal.gif|The Principal turning Lily into a frog (gif) Rf9yjmbykz5k.jpg|Jax casting a spell AndilaughingatLiana.gif|Liana attempting to cast a spell (gif) Aggie turning Jax into a dog.gif|Agamemnon transforming Jax into a wolf (gif) Ursula Diego.gif|Ursula casting a spell (gif) Tumblr n09b6lIFQ71rjkt74o3 250.gif|Emma casting a spell (gif) Desdemona s spell on Daniel.gif|Desdemona casting a spell on Daniel (gif) Maddiecastingaspell.png Magic Fight Club.png Maxresdefault7.jpg 11392867 1597527960499790 3649375235464046017 n.jpg Maddie Diego (1).gif Emma spell 104.jpg Image-51DC 55A077B1.jpg 11849251 1678613775703973 1647323003 n.jpg Diego vs Jake Novoa.gif 11256729 837231526331912 952386900 n.jpg Category:Galleries Category:Every Witch Way Category:Spells Category:Magic Category:Magic realm